Destined
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: Stella has known the Malfoys for the past four months. She ran into Draco after one of her uncle's beatings, and Draco helped her. They've been best of friends ever since and he introduced her to the rest of the family. They all know that Stella is the daughter of Alexander Collins (a very powerful wizard and a shape-shifter) but they don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Stella Collins, Alexander Collins, Michelle Maxwell and Shane Williams.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Malfoy family (my version) are vampires similar to the Cullens in this they are a family. ****Lucius-father, Narcissa-mother, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne and Oliver-children or siblings. Also Oliver will have a girlfriend who is a bitch to Stella and eventually he dumps her when he realises that Stella is his true soul-mate. Also all the family have the ability of telepathy.**

**Summary: **Stella has known the Malfoys for the past four months. She ran into Draco after one of her uncle's beatings, and Draco helped her. They've been best of friends ever since and he introduced her to the rest of the family. They all know that Stella is the daughter of Alexander Collins (a very powerful wizard and a shape-shifter) but they don't care, and still decide to be friends with her anyway. Stella has only ever seen Oliver twice and that was only at a glance because he's always with Michelle.

Stella Williams (formerly Collins but when her uncle took her he changed her surname) walked up to the front door of the beautiful Malfoy mansion where all of her friends lived. It didn't take long before she saw a bubbly Daphne open the front door for her; she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet like always. She wanted to hug her but she knew how uncomfortable it made her, so she always held back from doing so. Daphne lightly touched her arm, she could feel her flinch as soon as she moved her hand, but she ignored it as she guided her to the living room where the whole clan was sitting. The only person missing was Oliver, he was never around, he was always gone before Stella arrived, so Stella's only ever seen him maybe twice in the past four months that she's known the team. From what Draco has told her Oliver's always hanging out with Michelle Maxwell (his girlfriend).

"Hey guys." She whispered sitting down on the couch next to Draco, who she was the closest to because Draco always knew when something was wrong with her (even though that had to do with his ability, but Stella felt that he would still be able to do that without his ability), and was always there in a flash whenever she needed him.

Draco smiled at her patting her thigh "Hey."

Lucius smiled at her "How are you Stella?" Stella just nodded at him, telling him that she was okay. It was weird for Stella in a way because she didn't have to talk, they all had instantly caught on to each one of her actions, and understood what each one of her actions and expressions meant.

Narcissa stood up from her spot on the couch beside Lucius, walked over to Stella, knelt beside her, and rested her hand gently on her knee in order not to scare her "Draco said you have something to tell us sweetie." she was the second person out of the family that she was the most comfortable around because she gave off this friendly sort of motherly vibe that she absolutely loved and missed, her mum used to give off the same type of vibe. She loved Narcissa with all of her heart, even though she knew no one could replace her mother, she had sort of taken Narcissa in as a second mum, and she absolutely loved it.

"Yeah." She whispered playing with a loose piece of string on her jeans. Daphne glared at the jeans like they were the most offending thing in the world, even though to her they were, she has been trying to take Stella on a shopping trip but she refused each time, and since she didn't want her to be scared of her any more than she already was she didn't push her about it.

"So, what is it?" Blaise asked making Stella flinch at the sound of his voice, Blaise was the one person that Stella was the least comfortable with because of his deep voice absolutely scared the crap out of her. The good thing about it was that she was slowly getting used to, but they all knew it was going to take a lot of time.

Draco decided that he needed to speak up and help Stella "Stella they need to know."

"Need to know what?" Pansy questioned

Draco and Stella locked eyes with each other before Draco nodded his head and Stella slid off her jacket for the first time since she has known them. There were simultaneous gasps heard around the room as they saw the bruises, some shaped like a hand prints, which marked her arms. Stella wrapped her hand around Narcissa's which was still on her leg.

She felt Narcissa's other hand come up and wrap around her hand and tighten around her hand while Pansy slid onto the couch between her and Draco, and Daphne sat on the couch on the other side of her and wrap their arms around her trying to comfort her.

Lucius and Blaise slowly moved closer to her in order not to startle her, and each placed a hand on her shoulders sending all the comfort they could to her.

Something just told Stella that they wouldn't pity her or hold this against her, which is one of the reasons that she decided to tell them what was going on at home and stop hiding it for them. The second reason being she didn't like hiding things from them especially when they've done so much for her in the past couple of months. She was also tired of being afraid of everything; she was ready to move on.

Narcissa had moved one of her hand to her head and started running her fingers through her hair "I wish you would've told us sooner Stella." they all nodded in agreement.

A single tear ran down Stella's cheek "I didn't know how to tell all of you." they all nodded again but this time in understanding.

Lucius squeezed her shoulder gently "I'm so sorry this happened to you Stella." Lucius apologized.

Stella gave him a sad smile "It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

Pansy ran her hand up and down Stella's back "How long has this been going on pup?"

"My uncle Shane started to use me as a punching bag. So I would say since I was five years old." Stella explained.

Blaise shook his head in disbelief "Thirteen years." He whispered. Everything got really quiet for a couple of minutes before Lucius decided to break the silence.

"Stella, would you like to stay here and live with us?"

Stella looked up at him surprised before shaking her head "No, I can't ask you all to do that for me, that would be asking way too much with everything you all have already done for me."

Narcissa shook her head "We would all love for you to come and live with us Stella you're already like a daughter to me."

"And like a sister to us." Pansy smiled and everyone nodded in agreement. She looked at Draco for a little bit of help and some guidance in what to do.

Draco smiled at her "Come live with us Stella, it's a better life for you, and we would love to have you here with us."

"But my uncle will never willingly give me to you. I'm also a wolf, what'll happen when I shift? Aren't we supposed to be like sworn enemies or something like that?" Stella questioned worried that their relationship would be ruined.

"You let us worry about getting you here with us, consider it already done." Narcissa told her.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling your wolf won't have much of a problem with us." Daphne smiled at her hugging her tighter.

Stella thought about it for a little bit considering all of the factors before taking one last glance at everyone in the room, and finally nodding her head "Okay." She whispered and everyone cheered coming up to her and hugged her, and surprisingly for the first time in a long time she actually didn't flinch and that made her very happy.

"Hold on," Daphne said pulling away from her and making everyone stop and look at her like she was crazy "Before you can officially become our sister we need to get you a new wardrobe because the one you got is not working for you." Daphne said in disapproval making everyone laugh including Stella.

"Okay, why don't all of you take Stella shopping?" Narcissa suggested

"Oh, no I can't ask that of you." Stella said shaking her head.

"It's okay Stella we want to do it for you, you're going to be a part of this family, so just let us take care of you."

Stella smiled at her kissing her cheek "Thank you all of you."

"Now get going." Lucius told them as he stood up and moving to stand beside Narcissa.

"Okay." They all stood up, put their coats on, and said bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Stella Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Getting Stella away from her uncle wasn't as easy as they thought it would be, they expected that since Shane beats Stella then he wouldn't want her, but it seems that he didn't want anyone to take his punching bag away from him yet. While all of the kids and Rossi went shopping, Lucius called in a bunch of favours, and got immediate temporary custody of Stella. That day the others (except Oliver) came back with a boat load of things, from clothes to things to decorate Stella's room with. Stella's room was done in green. They had bought Stella a writing table, books, notebooks, and all other things that she liked.

It's been three months since they had taken they had taken temporary custody of Stella, and since Stella has seen her uncle, which was in court. The court case was heard three months after they got temporary custody, Lucius had a better reputation then Shane had, they also had proof that he abused Stella, could also provide a better and more stable home for Stella the court granted Lucius and Narcissa full custody of Stella. As soon as court was dismissed the one thing that they'd been trying to avoid, happened. They had ran into Shane on the way out, he had practically yelled at Donna telling her how she couldn't run forever, she would end up back at home some day because those 'leeches' wouldn't want her forever once they found out who she really was, how everything was her fault, and how much of she was a disgrace to the Williams name. That's when Lucius and Narcissa decided right in that moment to change Stella's last name back to Collins and added Malfoy at the end, and then told her that she didn't have to worry about being a disgrace to the Williams name anymore because she wasn't a Williams anymore, she was a Collins-Malfoy. To say that Shane wasn't happy about that was an understatement, he told Stella that no matter what she changed her name to he would always be a disgrace, and that that point Draco had decked him. That was the first time anyone ever saw Draco lose it, Blaise had to pull him away from Shane and out of the building with the rest of the family following right behind them right after Pansy told him to go to hell.

Those first three months were the worst for Stella, she trusted the team because they haven't given her a reason not to, but then again she didn't because she was scared that something was going to take them away or they would hate her. The only ones that she was close to still were Draco and Narcissa, for some reason Stella just knew they wouldn't leave her no matter what, and she needed them. Stella would always end up calling for Draco at night, it was the only way that she could sleep because of the nightmares that she was having. The nightmares could be pretty brutal, Stella would cry, scream, was sometimes violent trying to defend herself, and she would only calm down when Draco was around. Draco would lay in bed with her, wrap her up tightly in his arms. Stella felt like a big baby, but it helped her a lot more than anyone would ever know. Pansy had ended up squeezing her way into her heart in these past three months also, and she would sometimes end up in her room holding him along with Draco by the end of the third month. It was a pretty adorable.

Once Lucius and Narcissa got full custody of her thing got much better for Stella, she was no longer scared that her uncle had a chance of coming and taking her back, she no longer had to worry about having to end up back at her uncle's house. She was still a little scared that things would end up just like they were at her uncle's, but they still hadn't. During the next three months Daphne and Lucius had weaselled their way into Stella's heart also. At first Stella was a little hesitant with Daphne but soon she seemed to be able to make Stella laugh and smile. After getting closer to Stella she came out of her room more often than she did, and the family had even taken her on a few hunting trips, at first they were worried, but with Stella's scent being so different they didn't even have the urge to attack her they knew who she was at all times.

She got comfortable with Lucius around the end of the sixth month, she didn't know if anyone could ever take the place of her father, but she soon realized how Lucius was. Lucius never raised one hand towards Stella no matter what the situation was, didn't raise his voice, was always there for Stella no matter the time or place, he was gentle towards Stella, and that was exactly what Stella needed in her life. It had taken another two months for Stella to warm up to Blaise, he was the one Stella was most afraid of. But soon Stella accepted him as her protective brother alongside with Draco.

The good thing was that Stella had finally warmed up to all of them almost completely. She would still flinch when someone was there without her knowing, who wouldn't, she could be hugged and hug someone else without a problem. But she had improved so much in the past eight months that she's been with them and that was surprising in itself because they expected it to be an even longer process. It also helped she was going to a counsellor also, which seemed to help greatly, but she enjoyed talking everything out with Pansy and Blaise more. She didn't feel like the counsellor was judging her or anything, but she was a stranger to her and was more comfortable with Draco and Pansy.

The main problem was Oliver. No one was sure how Stella was going to react to him, the first four months he was always with Michelle and didn't take the time to meet Stella, and the next four months Oliver had left without telling anyone. Everyone was worried how Stella and Oliver were going to react to each other when Oliver decided to come back and actually participate in being part of the family.

Recently though Stella hasn't been feeling good, she's been getting fevers and cold chills. The team all knew what was happening her wolf gene was kicking in and knew it would be a matter of time before her first shift. The team were in the living room letting Stella get some rest. Suddenly they heard a bang from upstairs they all rushed up and into Stella's room she wasn't there they all wondered where she was when Daphne looked out the window and saw Stella lying on the ground obviously in pain she told the others and they rushed down and outside. When they got there they expected to see Stella not a medium size silver almost white wolf standing in front of them they exchanged glances with each other as they watched as Stella sniff the air, her head snapped in their direction, and she started to growl at them.

'_No.'_ Stella tried calming her wolf.

'_Leeches, kill them.'_ her wolf argued.

'_No! They're my family!"_ Stella yelled at her wolf

'_NO! They are threats to our people.'_ the wolf argued again.

'_No they're not. They took care of me…of us!"_ That seemed to get the wolf's attention. _"They took __**care **__of us while I was hurt, they took __**us**__ in when no one would, they are __**our**__ family."_ That seemed to calm the wolf down.

Stella slowly took control of her wolf form, walking towards Draco _'Family?'_ her wolf questioned a little unsure.

'_Yes, family.' _Stella said as all of the family hesitantly walked over to Stella and started to gather around her and Draco.

Once in front of him she nuzzled him letting him know she wouldn't hurt him Draco shakingly raised a hand and stroked her head and smiled when Stella leaned into his touch.

"Stella?" Lucius called and Stella turned her head to him and walked to him and as they stared at each other a smile appeared on Lucius's face. "It really is you." He said.

'_Of course it's me, Dad. Who were you expecting?'_ Stella replied.

Surprising her family as they stared at her. _'Wait can you guys hear me?'_ Stella thought as they all nodded. _'That's weird.'_

'_Stella can you hear me?'_ Blaise thought to her and she nodded.

'_This is kind of freaky.' _Stella thought and they all nodded in agreement.

'_Pack.'_ Her wolf thought and they all nodded in agreement.

'_Umm…now how do I shift back?' _Stella thought to everyone.

Lucius thought for a moment "Hold on." he turned around, ran into the house, and a second later he was back in front of them with a book flipping through the pages until he found the one he wanted. "It says here that you'll be in your wolf form for the whole day in order for you to become accustomed to it, and you'll be able to shift back when you're ready to." He closed the book and looked up at Stella "We'll help you Stella don't worry about it, and don't worry about it we'll practice your shifting everyday so it'll get easier for you." Lucius got quiet for a second trying to take everything in.

"What's the best way to get a Stella accustomed to her wolf form?" Pansy chipped in noticing the worried look Stella was shooting Lucius.

"A CAMPING TRIP!" Daphne cheered excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Sounds good." Everyone agreed and headed off into the woods. Her brothers and sisters were in front of her while her parents were behind her as they started off in a slow run and slowly started to build speed so she could become used to having four legs. Her run faltered a couple of times but her family was there to catch her each time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Stella Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Stella could say for the first time, she was happy!

Everybody loved Stella's wolf form, she was hilarious because she was kind of like a puppy that's always learning something new, and what was even better was that she didn't smell like most wolves they met did. They had taken her hunting, it came natural to Donna even though they all taught Stella different types of tips that she could use, but what really captured all of their hearts was when Stella caught her first kill and shared it with Narcissa she drained it while she ate all the meat off of it. She said she 'didn't want to waste it.'

The only thing they were missing was Oliver, they missed their brother, and how he used to be before he got with Michelle. They all couldn't wait for him to come back home, and they all had hopes that since he's been away from Michelle for a while that he would be back to normal. The worst part of him being away was how she kept popping up at their house asking when Oliver was coming back. She was becoming more annoying as the days passed, but they had to put up with her because she made Oliver happy no matter how much she was changing him. They only thing they couldn't deal with was how she treated Stella when she was around, she would glare at her and do things that would scare her on purpose. Stella didn't help the fact sometimes because she ignored her which just made her dislike her more. Draco informed them he could feel the jealously coming off of her in waves as soon as she set eyes on Stella especially when she saw how they treated her. They all came to the assumption she just wanted to be in Stella's shoes. Thankfully Oliver was supposed to be coming home in the next day or so, so all they could do was prey that things got better.

Narcissa and Lucius had been sitting by the fire in the little camp site they made since they got back from hunting. Narcissa watched the kids playing around while Lucius was reading the book Stella's dad Alex left for them. He read about Stella's changes and all the abilities that she would have in her wolf form.

Lucius' head shot up at the sound of a painful howl and Stella's yelled thought of _'Dad! Mum!' _followed by a thud and a loud whimper. Lucius and Narcissa saw Oliver pining Stella to the ground, knee shoved into her throat, and a hand curled tight into her fur, Stella's eyes were closed in pain as she whimpered.

"Let go of her Oliver! She didn't do anything!" Pansy yelled at him as they all tried to get Oliver off of Stella but he just wouldn't let go of Stella. Lucius and Narcissa rushed over, all of them prying Oliver away from Stella, and moving Oliver a safe distance away from Stella.

"Why are you all defending that mutt? She was hurting Draco!" Oliver yelled getting even angrier as he watched Pansy wrap her arms around a whimpering Stella, and Daphne was rubbing her back.

"If you would've listened to us, we were trying to tell you that we were just playing!" Draco practically yelled at Oliver, upset he hurt Stella.

"We don't play with dogs." Oliver argued glaring at him, not understanding why he was the one getting scolded.

"This is Stella you dumb ass she just shifted for the first time today! Learn to listen!" Blaise yelled at him as he nuzzled Stella's furry head trying to sooth her as best he could.

"What? Who's Stella?" Oliver asked looking confused as everyone released him.

"This is Stella, you know the kid that Lucius and Narcissa adopted, you would know these things if you weren't always gone with _her_." Daphne glared over at Michelle as soon as she spotted her standing next to a tree smirking. Oliver was in shock Daphne had never spoken to him like that before.

"What are you talking about? Daphne they didn't adopt someone, and they surely wouldn't adopt a _dog._"

Lucius gave Oliver a sad smile "I did Oliver, she's been with us for the past eight months, I adopted her before she shifted, and I knew she was a shifter before we adopted her."

"You're lying." Oliver said in disbelief, it wasn't even the fact that it was a dog they adopted because he didn't smell at all, but the fact they adopted someone without telling him first.

"We aren't Oliver, Daphne is right you were busy with Michelle and then you had to leave, so you haven't had the time to meet her." Blaise told him as he ran her fingers over Stella's shoulder gently. Pansy looked up at Oliver still seeing the look of disbelief on his face "Read our minds if you don't' believe us."

Oliver concentrated for a couple of seconds, but all he heard was silence "I-I can't." Oliver whispered making them all look up at him in surprise.

'_Not family…not pack…hurt us.'_ Stella's wolf growled out _'Have to protect my family…my pack.'_ her wolf thought to them.

"It's Stella's wolf she sees you as a threat Oliver, her wolf seems to be blocking your ability." Lucius said in amazement.

Michelle stepped up next to Oliver wrapping her arms around him "Derek would've hurt her if he thought she was hurting Draco." Michelle defended making everyone roll their eyes at her.

Stella gave a small huff before shifting, resting her head in Narcissa's lap, and falling asleep. Draco joined them sitting right beside Pansy, Narcissa continued to pet her head as Pansy and Draco rubbed her side and back.

"How did you find us, if you couldn't hear our thoughts?" Blaise questioned.

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it "Your scents and I could hear all of your thoughts at first just not hers," he looked at Stella "but as soon as I pulled her off of Draco I couldn't hear anyone anymore it was like some covered my ears." Oliver informed them "I didn't even realize it" Oliver said in disbelief.

"It seems that Stella has a natural offence against others abilities only she can expand hers to us without really thinking about it." Lucius thought aloud.

"Well how the hell didn't I know that you all adopted her, and have had her for the past eight months?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Like we said Oliver you've barely been in the house, so I wouldn't expect you to know that we adopted her."

Michelle just couldn't help herself "What about Stella's Uncle Shane, he's such a sweet man." Michelle told them earning a growl from everyone except Lucius and Narcissa. "What is your problem?" Michelle rolled her eyes.

Narcissa decided to speak knowing if her kids where to speak they would be rude to her "We are not at liberty to discuss that with you, Stella doesn't trust you, and you are not family."

"But N…"

"If you would like to know Oliver we will tell you when you are alone, but until then we are not going to." Lucius told him.

Oliver sighed knowing that if Lucius said no to him he didn't have a chance at getting Stella's story "Fine."

"I think it would be best if you and _that thing_ left," Pansy glared at them both.

"You're not the boss of me Pansy," Oliver said glaring back at her.

"Actually Oliver, I think it would be best if you left, Stella probably wouldn't take it will when she wakes up and sees you standing there especially after what just happened." Lucius told him as Michelle started to wonder off to the book that Lucius had left on the log halfway wrapped in Narcissa's sweater. Blaise was the first to spot her, ran ahead of her, grabbed he book, and gave it to Lucius.

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours Michelle; it could have dire consequences if you're not careful." Daphne scolded her making her roll her eyes.

Michelle shrugged "It's just a book."

"Maybe it is but you still need to learn to respect other people's things." Michelle rolled her eyes.

Oliver decided to ignore her and find out why his family was acting the way they were over a book "What's in the book?" Everyone just looked pointedly at Michelle making Oliver sigh, he wasn't going to get anything with Michelle there and he knew it.

"Maybe it's best for you to take Michelle home, and we can explain what's going on to Stella." Narcissa hated to ask her son to leave but it was for the best.

Oliver glared at Stella "Are you all choosing that _dog_ over me?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Of course not Oliver, we love you just as much as we love her, but Stella has been through a lot of things and she needs us right now more than anything, and maybe when things are settled you two can met and get to know each other better." Lucius smiled softly at him and Oliver nodded in understanding. He grabbed Michelle, putting her on his back, and disappearing into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Stella Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Oliver almost killing Stella and then finding out Lucius and Narcissa adopted her, was a good thing, but then again it was a bad thing also. Oliver was always at the house now because he was trying to get to know his new adopted sister, but he was doing it for a reason. The reason being he felt guilty that he missed out on everything his family has been going through because he was always with Michelle. He vowed to himself he wouldn't let himself be consumed by Michelle ever again.

Ever since the incident with Oliver happened Stella had completely reverted back to how she used to be. She was always hiding in her room, was constantly flinching and jumping when someone raised their hand or something else around her, anything would make her scared, which made her go back to hiding in her room. It was ten times worse with Oliver being in the house. Whenever Oliver would walk into a room Stella was in, Stella would leave the room as quick as she could, and go back to hiding. Oliver had only talked to Stella maybe five times in the past three months which had passed, each time they met Stella would never meet his eyes and only give one worded answers to him, and then rush off to her room.

Stella's actions had completely pissed Oliver off he didn't understand how he was trying to get to know his new sister, but his new sister wasn't trying to make an effort to get to know him. But what really pissed him off even more was how his family knew more about Stella than he did, and he didn't understand why it upset him. When the family saw Oliver about to blow up at Stella they pulled him to the side and explained why Stella was acting the way he was. After everything was explained to Oliver, he was a little more understanding, and even felt a little guiltier for almost killing her.

Now what was even worse than all of that was since Oliver was constantly in the house so was Michelle and man was she a pain in the ass. She absolutely disliked Stella and was always a bitch towards her. She would sneak up on her, drop things around her, make all kinds of noises around her, and she was doing it all on purpose. She swore on everything that she wasn't doing it on purpose, but everyone knew she was and it was starting to piss them off. All of the other family members were ready to tie her up and throw her of a cliff.

All of the family except Oliver were happy that Stella didn't have to readjust to them. They all practically lived in Stella's room now for two reasons. The first being her nightmares had come back full force, and the second being because of Michelle Maxwell. They had all went hunting one night Michelle had stayed over and Stella was sleeping when they left, and she had snuck into her room and scared the shit out of her. She had phased and almost attacked her but good thing everybody came back just in time. They figured out if someone scared Stella bad enough she would end up phasing. The Malfoy family were getting tired of her tricks. Narcissa would sometimes bring food up to Stella because she didn't like to come out most of the time. Everyone would bring games up to her room to make sure she didn't get bored, and they would all take turns hunting because they learned their lesson the first time.

Since the nightmares had come back full force and some were worse than others. For the ones that would just make her toss and turn throughout the night Daphne and Blaise would be able to calm her down. For the ones where she would wake up gasping for air or was trying to hit someone Draco and Pansy usually took care of her and Garcia and Rossi would sit at the foot of her bed watching. But then you had those nights were she would do all of the above but then wake up screaming for Narcissa and Lucius. She wouldn't calm down until they walked into the room switching spots with Draco and Pansy, and wrapped their arms around her holding her close. She would sigh as the others gathered around the bottom of the bed and once everyone got settled would go back to sleep with her head nuzzled into Narcissa's neck. No one minded though because they all enjoyed having someone in the house that actually needed them. The bad thing about the who thing was they didn't know the details of her nightmares because she refused to tell them, all she told them was that she was around the time she was with Shane, and everyone knew that time was a bad time for Stella.

Daphne and Blaise would take her out every day (even though the majority of the time they all went with them, except for Oliver) to get her out of the house and take in a little fresh air, and also have a little bit of fun while they practiced on her shifting. They also worked on trying to get her back to the way she was before Oliver came back, but it was three months of no improvement. When they were out on these little trips Oliver was busy trying to figure out why he was so jealous of his family having a special connection with Stella.

All of the family were in the middle of the woods helping Stella practice her shifting when Oliver ran up with Michelle on his back. Oliver slowly slid Michelle off his back and she 'tripped' and 'screamed' as loud as she could making Stella move behind Blaise and Draco. They both slid their hands into her fur trying to calm her down while they glared at Michelle.

"Sorry, I tripped." She apologized but everyone knew she was lying, and even this time Oliver knew because he placed her down gently enough so she wouldn't trip.

"Sorry Stella." Oliver apologized as he took a step closer to her only to have Stella whimper, drop down to the floor, and slid her paws over her face.

Pansy glared at Oliver "We asked you not to come here Oliver." she tried to get him back up but he refused.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing Pansy." Oliver growled out. "Are you going to keep blaming me for this, I didn't know that she was our sister, and I was just trying to protect the family!" Oliver practically yelled at her making Stella whimper and press her paws closer to her eyes. "I'm sorry Stella." Oliver sighed walking closer to Stella and ignoring all the glares. He got a couple of growls but he just growled back pushing everyone who was next to Stella away, and kneeling down next to her.

"What are you doing Oliver?" Michelle asked incredulously, she didn't want Oliver to get close to Stella. Oliver ignored her as he ran his fingers through Stella's fur. Stella flinched back at the feel of Oliver's hand scared he was going to hurt her again.

Everyone sat around watching Oliver with Stella "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Oliver soothed not backing away from Stella this time like he did all those other times. It took about an hour because of all the interruptions from Michelle, but she finally relaxed under Oliver's touch and started to slide her paws away from her face. "That's it Stella, I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe," Oliver moved so he was sitting beside Stella on the ground as he ran his fingers through all the fur in his reach. Oliver never lost contact with Stella "Open your eyes for me Stella, it's okay, you're safe." and Stella finally opened her eyes for Oliver and for the first time since they met locked eyes with Oliver.

And that's when it happened.

Stella felt an instant pull towards Oliver, she had to protect him, and he was her soul-mate. Oliver felt the same pull towards Stella and his vampire rejoiced at finding his true soul-mate. Then they both saw themselves holding hands, kissing, making love, playing with kids, and this made both of them feel complete. Then Oliver heard Stella's wolf recognise his status_. __'Oliver…imprint…soul mate…love…'_ He smiled and thought to her. _'Yes Stella. I'm sorry for hurting you. But I promised that I will never hurt you again. My soul-mate.'_

The family heard what Oliver said and were glad that Stella had found her soul-mate. Michelle on the other hand did not like that Oliver was touching that _thing_.

"Oliver? What are you doing with that _thing_?" She said glaring at Stella. Oliver turned to her. Did he hear her right she referred to Stella as a _'thing'_? Stella wasn't a thing she was his soul-mate!

"She is not a thing Michelle. She's my soul-mate! My true soul-mate!" He growled at her. Then he turned to Stella. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Stella. And look at what I've missed out on. But I plan to make up for it. I promise." He said gently stroking her head. Stella's wolf howled as Oliver defended his soul-mate from the fake one.

Michelle glared at the family. "So that it is it Oliver! You're dropping me for her! Who would ever want a damaged wolf? You are damaged goods. Oliver will never want you, so stay the hell away from what is _MINE!_"

Oliver had enough of her. "I was never yours Michelle. And I will say it here and now. Stella is my soul-mate and I will never ever leave her. If you don't like it then you can go to hell!" He yelled at Michelle, making her very scared of him. Then she turned and ran away from them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Stella Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

After Michelle had left Blaise ran his fingers over Stella's head "Don't you listen to her Stella." he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, she's just stupid." Daphne said.

"She has no idea what you have been through." Pansy said. They all wrapped their arms around her holding her. Except Oliver.

After a while Stella noticed that Oliver was standing off by himself. So she walked over and nudged him to get his attention. Oliver smiled at her for including him. In his head he heard Stella's voice. _'Thank you for defending me. That proves you are my soul-mate. I'm sorry for how I acted before but I'm happy that maybe we can start over again.'_

Oliver smiled if Stella was willingly to start over with him then he was happy.


End file.
